disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kick/@comment-11515251-20130718190932
Kickin it Fanfic! Big Day for Jack and Kim! (First part) Jack and Jerry are at the dojo Jack: so, Jerry, our anniversary is tomorrow! Jerry: awe, ya, so what do u have planned? Jack: no, dude! Not me and u, Kim and I! We've been together for a month! Jerry: oh, dude c'mon guys don't care about that stuff! Jack: well I do, Kim is very important to me, I wanna make it special for her! Jerry: nice, dude, have fun! So let's start practise! Jack picks a bow staff while Jerry tried to hit a dummy, it fell on top of him, knocking him out Kim walks into the dojo Kim: hey Jack so...(bites lip) Jack: hey Kim, so, tomorrow? Kim: (smiles as if to say "u remembered") Jack: will u meet me back here, tomorrow!? Kim: of course, see u then! Kim goes into the locker room (changing room) Mmilton and Rudy are in the courtyard (between the dojo and Falafil Phil's) Milton: so what did Bobby want to talk to us about? Rudy: he wants us to house sit while he is away Bobby Wasabi walks over to them Bobby: Rudy, I need u to stay at my mansio- Rudy: I'll do it! Milton: so Bobby where are u going? Bobby: I have a photo shoot, in Fra-Fra-Fra-ACHOO! Bobby grabs a napkin off the table and blows his nose in it Bobby: anyway, u should be at my house by 8:00 (pm) Bobby puts the napkin in Milton's hand and walks away A lady walks over to Milton Lady: was that napkin (points at the napkin in Milton's hand) used by Bobby Wasabi!? Milton: ya...why? Lady: I'll give u 10 bucks for it! Milton: what? Lady: fine, 15! Milton: wait... Lady: ok, 20 but that's my last offer! Milton is frozen Rudy: dude, take the money! Milton takes the money and hands the lady the napkin Milton: wait, did- Rudy: yup Milton: and she just- Rudy: sure did Milton: so, we can sell- Rudy: fat chickens!? Milton: what!? No! We can sell Bobby's stuff! Rudy and Milton high five Jerry is sitting in the courtyard Jack runs over to him Jack: hey Jerry check out this necklace I got for Kim! Jack holds out a necklace that says "Jack" Jerry: whoa! That's tight man, she's gonna love it! Kim walks over to them Kim: hey guys (Smiles) Jack quickly puts away the necklace Jack: hey Kim! Jerry: hey Kim, Jack got u an amazi- Jack punches Jerry in the arm Kim: (worried look) so, are we still on for tomorrow, Jack!? Jack: of course! Kim: great! (Smiles) can't wait! Kim walks into the dojo and opens her locker Kim grabs a box and takes out a necklace that says "Kim" (a boy necklace, a chain) Kim: perfect! Jerry walks into the dojo Kim: oh hey Jerry! Jerry: sup, Kim? Kim: check out this necklace I got for Jack! (Smiles) Jerry: whoa! This is for ur anniversary, right? Kim: ya, how'd u know? Jerry: oh Ja- um... Kim: Jack told u, didn't he? Jerry: yup!